Insane
by WithoutHeart
Summary: HIATUS.-Bella ha mantenido a raya sus impulsos, consiguiendo llevarlo en paz con aquel ser que la obsesiona, Edward. Pero, en una fiesta muchas cosas pueden cambiar; deseos y secretos pueden ser revelados, haciendo las cosas más peligrosas. — Hueles tan bien y yo soy tan débil... te deseo...


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Una ilusión nada más."**

 **Hola! Espero estén todas muy bien y se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Bien, debido a que no logro decidirme por ninguna historia y sólo siguen llegándome más ideas jaja, he decidido subir el primer capítulo de todos los fanfics y dependiendo de la recepción que tengan, terminar uno y luego seguir con el otro hasta acabarlos por completo en el orden que vayan gustando, así que desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les guste alguno y puedan ayudar a esta indecisa y dispersa chica jaja, sin más que decir, me despido. Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: Esta historia es un mini fic y tendrá lemon… jaja. Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico y/o gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**

…

— Así que… ¿vendrás? ¿Bella? — Despegué la mirada del celular al oír aquella estupenda y magnética voz. Procuré parecer indiferente a los acelerados latidos en mi pecho y lograr centrar mis ojos en los suyos de sirope.

Quise morderme el labio como había visto a muchas chicas hacer, y quise saltar sobre él de una vez por todas; mi Dios, quise tantas cosas perversas internamente que casi solté un suspiro al pensarlo. Sin embargo, muy por el contrario alcé las cejas y encogí los hombros, dejando intacto mi labial rojo intenso. Destilé indiferencia ante sus ojos increíblemente claros, que llamaban la atención contra su piel tan blanca. Me imaginaba que era suave y muy cálido, contrario a lo que aparentaba. Debería ser ilegal tanta belleza e inteligencia junta, pensé con algo de turbación. Él podía hacer eso conmigo, eso y mucho más. Claro que nunca lo sabría.

Devolví la vista al celular antes que mis hormonas y cuerpo escaparan al estricto control que mantenía al momento de estar cerca. Y es que Edward ha sido mi amor platónico desde que entré a secundaria y aún no conseguía superarlo, pero sí sabía perfectamente bien que nunca jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros. Yo era una chica… especial. Esa palabra la usaban con mucha frecuencia al describirme, ¿tengo problemas con ello? Obvio que no. Sé lo que soy y eso me basta, al que le guste bien y al que no bien también, ese no es mi asunto. El punto de esto, es que soy una mujer realista, y sé que aquella belleza prácticamente inhumana, y tanta perfección no encajan de modo alguno conmigo. Me gusta mirarlo, sí, me gusta pensar en _cosas_ , seh. Pero hasta ahí.

— Siempre en otra parte— molestó con voz melodiosa y contraje mi cuerpo de una forma sutil cuando se acomodó en la silla plástica.

— Sabes que no es cierto— la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba leyendo. Él me desconcentraba mucho, demasiado si soy sincera. De cualquier modo, me negué a apartar la vista. Sabía que sería mi perdición si lo hacía. Fingir cotidianidad o simple tranquilidad es un trabajo duro, y requiere toda mi atención, porque si caigo en la trampa de su mirada de caramelo no habrá escapatoria. Me quedaré viéndolo como una completa idiota.

Metida en esos pensamientos y en controlar mi estúpido corazón me encontraba cuando repentinamente el aparato desapareció de mis manos. Perturbada, volví la mirada para encontrarme con su arrebatadora sonrisa, que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Tragué con precaución, repitiéndome mentalmente que debía pensar rápido. Por lo que sistemáticamente coloqué una expresión de reprobación.

Ya tenía experiencia en este campo, compartir almuerzos y algunas salidas en grupo con él me habían hecho una experta. O bueno, eso me digo para darme ánimos.

— Edward— Adoraba lo antiguo, por lo tanto, su nombre me parecía hermoso.

— Préstanos atención, mujer. —Rió musicalmente, jugando con las páginas digitales. Le echó una mirada y sentí que un calor repentino subía por mis mejillas.

Sin pensar, me abalancé en su búsqueda, impidiendo que lo viera. Y creo que lo sorprendí tanto que no actuó con sus esplendidos reflejos, otro atributo, por cierto. Era mucho más veloz y ágil que cualquier otro adolescente. Y se movía con tal garbo que arg… ya estoy desvariando de nuevo. Me reprendí duramente y luego de un par de cachetadas mentales volví a mis cabales.

Respiré a salvo cuando lo tuve entre mis manos. Él no podía saber qué estaba leyendo, por estar viéndolo olvidé el calibre de lo escrito allí. Si lo supiera me tomaría por una pervertida, pero simplemente no podía resistirme a las _Nuevas Especies_.

— Vaya, ¿tienes algo que ocultar, Bella? — Batió las cejas y se vio tan pícaro, tan perfecto y hermoso que estuve a un pelo de dejar que mi boca se abriera por sí sola.

Me había deslumbrado con esos ojos del señor, con aquel brillo tan peculiar que no había visto hasta conocerlo.

— No. — Respondí bruscamente, guardándolo en los cofines más secretos de mi bolso. _Esconde tu perversión, escóndela bien._

Entonces, justo cuando él iba a apartarme el pelo de la cara, luego de hiperventilar al saber lo cerca que estaría de mi rostro, oí a mi queridísima amiga interrumpir el momento.

— Edward, ya déjala. — Sonreía, pero su tono era severo. Y el cobrizo empuñó la mano y la bajó lentamente. Por un mili segundo, en el que se vieron fijamente, todo atisbo de humor desapareció de sus rostros.

Estaba adecuada a eso, pero detestaba que me excluyeran. Era como si compartieran un secreto del cual no podía enterarme. Amigos, bufé internamente, viendo con resentimiento a la pelinegra de cabello largo y lacio; ella sabía cuánto me gustaba aquel espécimen de hombre y cuando me va a tocar luego de años, no encuentra nada mejor que interrumpirlo. Joder, qué frustración.

Enfurruñada saqué mi cámara y limpié el lente, fingiendo que ignoraba su guerra de miradas.

Pasé el rollo descuidadamente, pues ya sabía perfectamente el manejo del artefacto, me encantaba tomar fotografías y a punta de tutoriales online había aprendido a utilizarla bastante bien. No profesionalmente, pero sí de un modo decente, al menos lo suficiente como para tener unas buenas tomas del rostro del cobrizo a mi lado. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Alice jamás permitía que estuviéramos solos, ni que hiciera el mínimo intento de acercarse, mucho menos de tocarme. A veces me preguntaba si era lesbiana o si estaba cuidando mi virtud para meterme a un convento.

Casi reí, sólo casi. Si es que no hubiera estado tan enfadada e irritada.

— Así que…— no me molesté en alzar la mirada al oírlo, aunque los ojos me picaban de ganas. Vamos, chica. Contrólate. — ¿Irás?

— No lo sé— probé el enfoque, apuntando directo a la ventana de la cafetería.

Los árboles estaban magníficos con las gotas de agua cristalizadas por el frío. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar y fotografiar. Así que poniéndome en pie, llevé el bolso en una mano y la cámara colgando en el cuello.

Una de las ventajas del cabello muy corto es que no te molesta de nada. Eso pensé al salir y sentir las ventiscas desordenarlo ligeramente, pero no tirándolo sobre mis ojos al punto de estorbar y es que apenas me llegaba al final del cuello y solo en el frente había mechones más largos.

Decidí salir porque quería apartarme de Edward. No era sano pensar tanto en él, demonios, no.

Menos si el chico jamás te verá de esa forma, pero como soy una terca de lo peor, no hay quién me meta eso en la cabeza. Sin embargo, creo que mientras me mantenga digna, todo está bien ¿no?

Al final, es de lo más normal tener un amorío mental.

Medité mientras daba algunas vueltas alrededor de las ramas con aquellos diseños de hielo fabulosos. Apreté el botón luego de ajustar el enfoque, a modo de prueba.

Él nunca lo sabrá. Y con suerte, saldré de aquí con una beca e iré lejos, tan lejos como para poderme desintoxicar de Edward y su halo de perfección. Claro, eso cuando estaba de buen humor.

Me agaché, buscando la mira adecuada para captar justo lo que deseaba. Una parte de las ramas y el cielo encapotado de fondo. Jugué con el lente hasta que quedó en primer plano la gota congelada, y las nubes entre blancas y grises borrosas tras ésta.

Sonreí contenta, al escuchar el característico _clic_. Lo tenía. Así es como me sentía cada vez que lograba guardar para siempre en el rollo, las imágenes o cosas que me parecieron hermosas. De esa forma nunca las olvidaría.

Vale, quizá deba deshacerme de las del chico si quiero olvidarlo cuando me largue de este pueblo.

Porque de que me largo, me largo. Ya que, a pesar de estar junto a Alice y Edward y un par de muchachos más, jamás he logrado encajar del todo. Aquí soy extraña, llamo demasiado la atención y bueno, tal vez mi cabello morado y azul tiene algo que ver, sin embargo, eso no es excusa para que me miren de reojo y casi con miedo en los pasillos, mientras que al resto del grupo se los comen con los ojos. Sobre todo a Edward, por supuesto.

Desde luego que no soy la única que nota lo guapo que es.

Reacia a volver dentro de la cafetería y presenciar las miradas de Alice y el cobrizo, preferí fingir que seguía tomando fotografías del paisaje. Nadie sabía que ya tenía demasiadas de aquella vista, muy linda, claro. Pero repetitiva.

Suspiré suavemente al pensar en las circunstancias que finalmente me trajeron a este sitio olvidado de Dios y de la discreción. Aquí los secretos son un mito, la gente ha crecido junta y saben hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada habitante. Y mi abuela no es la excepción, me calentó las orejas con los rumores y chismes más recientes y antiguos del pueblo apenas crucé la puerta de entrada.

Sonreí al pensar en aquella particular mujer, que ya tiene varios años encima pero que sigue comportándose como una quinceañera llena de vida. Es más, hace apenas dos días le encontré encaramada en un árbol rescatando el gato de un niño. Es un completo personaje. Muy amable, y cariñosa, también. Me agrada bastante porque no se mete en mis asuntos. Ni siquiera preguntó el por qué de mi repentina e indefinida visita, aunque sospecho que mi madre le contó todos los pormenores, ella jamás ha hecho una pregunta ni un comentario. Lo que al final de cuentas es un alivio, pues creo que es la única que duda de las suposiciones de mis padres y piensa que soy inocente.

Casi bufé, pero me retuve en el último minuto. Ya habían pasado meses desde eso y no pensaba seguir dándole vueltas innecesarias. Si ellos querían esa versión de los hechos, muy bien por ellos.

— Hace frío ¿no? Estoy jodidamente congelada— espetó Alice sobresaltándome.

— Sí, hace frío. — No quise mirarla porque aún estaba resentida con ella, así que manipulé con excesiva atención la cámara.

— Escucha, Bella…— rodé los ojos. —Él, Edward…

— Alice. Esto es completamente innecesario, créeme. Sé cuál es mi lugar y él también. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, pero…

— Ya sé, ya sé. Debería fijarme en otro chico. Pero ¿sabes? A ninguno de ellos le gusto. No estoy diciendo que a Edward sí, aunque él al menos no me ve raro. —Enfoqué a la nada, ocultando la tensión que me producía hablar de esto.

— Hace ya bastante que dejaste de tomar fotos— me hizo bajarla y verla. La preocupación le surcaba el ceño. — Quizá si les prestarás más atención, o si dejaras de verlos con tus ojos de maldad…

— ¿Ojos de maldad? — Solté una carcajada— ¿Y cuáles son ésos?

— Les frunces el ceño, y lo cierto es que como usas tanto delineador negro, tus ojos intimidan.

— Vaya, siempre creí que lucía encantadora. — Bromeé, aunque mi voz sonó demasiado dura.

— Bells— me detuvo antes que pudiera distraerme con el aparato. — Edward no es un chico para ti.

Wow, a pesar de lo mucho que me repito eso en la mente, dolió. Fue un golpe bajo, sí. Duro y profundo.

— Alice, lo sé. — Espeté con severidad, quizá más de la que hubiera querido. Pero el que otra persona me enrostrara lo poco digna que era de aquel bombón me destrozaba el pobre corazón.

— No quise que sonara mal... — comenzó a disculparse, con aquellos ojos de cachorro.

— Sonó justo como querías que sonara. Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Pero soñar nunca ha matado a nadie— le guiñé juguetonamente, para quitarle hierro al asunto. — Créeme cuando digo que no es nada de lo cual tengas que preocuparte, es algo sin importancia, de verdad. Soy una chica realista y conozco el límite entre lo que es una ilusión y la realidad.

Terminé de ajustar mi mochila, luego de guardar la cámara y alcé la mirada.

Ella tenía una expresión seria. Lentamente fue deslizando una sonrisa por su rostro.

— ¿Iremos a lo de Jasper? — Cambió el tema y lo agradecí. No quería hundirme en la miseria de la realidad. Las ilusiones eran de lejos lo más saludable. Pero no tenía intenciones de hacérselo saber.

— Probablemente diré que no, me darás una charla tremenda, volveré a decir que no, discutiremos un rato y finalmente me dirás que pasarás por mí a las nueve. Así que, en síntesis, sí, iremos.

Ella dio un par de aplausos y sonrió alegre. Esta sí es la chica que yo conozco.

— Perfecto. — Puso sus ojos soñadores típicos cuando oía algo relacionado al rubio. Por un instante, pensé en arruinarle el momento y cancelar nuestros planes, para que supiera lo que era la frustración.

Lo medité un rato y finalmente sacudí la cabeza. Qué estúpida, me recriminé. Estúpida y rencorosa.

Mientras íbamos por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes que corrían de última hora al baño, noté cómo el patrón se repetía. Contemplaban atentos a la pelinegra algunos centímetros más alta que yo y al notarme a sus espaldas, desviaban de inmediato la vista. ¿Qué les sucedía? Por un momento la idea de que lo sucedido en Nueva York me siguiera como un aura me dejó con los pelos de punta, tan nerviosa que al sentir el contacto de piel contra la mía pegué un brinco tremendo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Interrogó Alice cuando volví del interior de mi caja de recuerdos.

— Nada. — Sacudí la cabeza— me quedé pegada en una cosa que vi— sonreí— tardé demasiado en sacar la cámara y me lamentaba al saber que no lo vería de nuevo.

Mentí convincentemente y a pesar del atisbo de leve sospecha en sus ojos, sonrió pícaramente.

— Y eso hermoso… ¿era un chico? — Batió las cejas y negué.

— Por Dios, ¿es que todo gira torno a hombres contigo?

— Claro que no. Yo ya tengo uno en la mira. Y esta noche creo que las cosas serán algo interesantes.

—Alice, no quiero saber tus múltiples fantasías, ¿ok?

— Estás envidiosa porque yo ya puedo fantasear con algo que sé cómo es— me guiñó el ojo con petulancia y rodé los míos.

La diferencia entre ella y yo, es que soy algo más romántica o conservadora, quizá. Alice desde primero que no es virgen y yo estoy en tercero y ni siquiera he tenido novio. No la critico, puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, sólo pienso en que si mis padres hubiesen tenido si quiera una idea de las personas que encontraría aquí, ni dementes me habrían exiliado con Marie.

La seguí al interior del salón y ocupamos nuestros típicos asientos.

Emmett, a nuestro lado se inclinó.

— ¿Las veré esta noche? —Interrogó sonriente.

— Ahí estaremos— asentí con resignación.

— Vamos, la pasarás bien, _blackberry._

— ¿Cuánto más debo decirte que no me gusta que me llames así?Me siento como un celular, y a ellos los tocan mucho, ¿sabes?

Soltó una carcajada que sofocó con la manaza que tenía.

— Me haces tanto reír— sus ojos brillaban con la risa contenida. — Te lo digo por tu cabello— como para reafirmar la idea, tomó uno de mis mechones.

— No tienes que burlarte.

— No me burlo— parpadeó sorprendido al notar mi irritación. — Me parece muy bonito y diferente. Aquí o son rubias o son castañas. No hay demasiadas variaciones. Y temen usar demasiado de esto o poco de aquello. Eres como un respiro de frescura en este sitio.

— Aquí siempre está fresco— suspiré abriendo mi libreta de apuntes.

— Eres una necia. — Negó con la cabeza.

— Hey, yo soy pelinegra— argumentó Alice cuando soltó su teléfono.

— Cállate, intento ligarme a Bella. — Batió las cejas en mi dirección y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. — Eso es, muéstrame tus blancos y perfectos dientes. — Quise dejarlo, pero me fue imposible. El buen humor de este hombre era casi estresante por lo contagioso.

— El labial hace mucho— arguyó Alice y le hice una mueca.

— Qué envidiosa eres, todo porque a ti no te queda bien.

— A mí me queda lo que quiero que me quede— soltó la chica, enfadada.

— Serios problemas con el ego por aquí— comentó el otro y puse los ojos en blanco, trazando figuras sin sentido en una hoja suelta.

Se callaron sólo cuando el profesor llamó a la atención.

Del resto no hay mucho que contar, la clase siguió su curso normal y a la salida nos despedimos.

No volví a ver a Edward.

-o-

Aparqué la vieja camioneta de Marie y me pregunté dónde la encontraría esta vez.

Me bajé acomodando mis bolsos en el hombro. Uno con los cuadernos y el otro con mi amiga más fiel.

— ¡He! ¡Bella! — Di vueltas con la mirada— ¡Por aquí! — Finalmente la distinguí sobre el techo.

— ¡Marie! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Baja! ¡Te puedes caer! — Sin saber por qué anduve en su dirección, preocupada de que algo le sucediera.

— Patrañas— gritó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, tomando a continuación el mango de una pala para nieve. — He hecho esto un montón de veces—relató a viva voz.

— ¡Pero ya no tienes veinte años!

— ¡Tengo treinta y nueve más de experiencia! — Y rió. No pude contener la sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

— Déjame guardar las cosas y ya termino yo— espeté andando a la casa blanca de dos plantas, con un pequeño balcón que sobresalía del frontis y quedaba a cubierto por el árbol que seguramente había usado para treparse. Esa mujer no conocía de escaleras, para ella solo existían las ramas y las manos.

Dejé mis pertenencias sobre el sofá y salí disparada hacia fuera. Por lo menos no tendría frío por un buen rato, pensé, al comenzar a subir por el tronco.

— Una mano nunca está demás, ni debe despreciarse. — Sonrió cuando me ayudó a subir al tejado que ya había limpiado de nieve.

— Estás loca, eres todo un caso— sacudí la cabeza y tomé la pala de entre sus manos.

— Tú lo estás. Te pones demasiadas limitaciones, niña.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú. Si quieres hacer algo, simplemente hazlo. Puede que te resulte bien o que resulte mal, pero lo habrás hecho. Lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte con las ganas. La incertidumbre te perseguirá para siempre. — Hablaba a través de su aliento cada que quitaba un poco de nieve con las botas. — Y el _y si…_ será tu peor enemigo.

Guardé silencio ante sus palabras. Un silencio que se extendía por mi mente rápidamente, pero que al mismo tiempo despertaba muchas ideas locas y anhelos que de verdad quería llegar a concretar. Sin embargo, éstos eran algo complicados de alcanzar porque incluían a Edward.

— Me agradas mucho, Marie. —Comenté cuando terminamos con el tejado.

— Ah— sonrió maternalmente y quitó un lacio mechón de mis ojos. — Yo a ti te adoro. No soy de decírtelo, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, porque yo siempre voy a estar apostando por ti. Para mí, eres una chica ejemplar, a pesar de lo que tus padres dicen. Yo puedo ver mucho más en ti. No te rindas, linda. — Sus palabras pusieron a temblar todo en mí. Y me sentí ridícula vestida, maquillada y peinada así, porque antes, cuando pasábamos un par de semanas con la abuela, yo era totalmente diferente. Ahora, no tenía idea de lo que hacía la mayor parte de las veces. — Está bien. — Me abrazó al mirar dentro de mis ojos.

Dios, ella es asombrosa. Pensé con agradable estupefacción. Me entendía a un nivel sorprendente.

— Gracias. — Atiné a susurrar contra su piel que ya se arrugaba como un viejo libro. Uno muy grande y sabio.

Cuando nos separamos, mi sonrisa era casi dolorosa, pero no quería ni podía borrarla. Había esperado tanto para oír esas palabras, que sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Aunque no creí que eso fuera a ser tan verdadero.

-o-

— ¿Te molesta si salgo hoy? — Interrogué cuando nos sentamos a cenar.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Confío en tu buen criterio— se encogió de hombros. — Además, no soy quién para prohibírtelo. — Sonrió al dejar de masticar.

— Abuela…

— No, sé que si quisiera podría hacerlo, pero no tengo la moral. — La miré confusa— a tu edad, yo solo me escapaba y hacía cuanto alcanzaba durante la noche— rió con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. — Y fueron mis más gloriosas noches, demonios. — Al recordarlo, se emocionó al punto de golpear la mesa. — Y cuando me casé con tu abuelo, joder— volvió a maldecir y contuve una carcajada— ese hombre sí era un hombre, si entiendes a lo que me refiero— batió las cejas y todo intento por no reír se fue por la borda. — Pero bueno, no tienes por qué saber de estas cosas. Aun eres muy joven. — Se acarició las mejillas.

— ¿Lo extrañas? — Se me salió al observar su mirada algo distante.

— Muchísimo. — Su voz apenas fue un susurro al responder y fijar sus ojos en los míos.

El momento era tan especial, que deseé tener la cámara a mano para guardarlo por siempre. Sin embargo, sólo contaba con mi frágil memoria y aún así, procuré grabar la mayor cantidad de detalles. Sus pestañas ocultando parte de su dolor, la media sonrisa en sus labios y la expresión de soledad y anhelo. La media luz que alumbraba su rostro y el mantel blanco. El aroma de las flores frescas del mueble pegado a la pared, la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana y el increíble cariño que sentía por aquella mujer que comenzaba envejecer junto a sus recuerdos.

— Pero bueno— habló de pronto— comamos, que se va a enfriar y ni creas que te lo voy a calentar— sentenció poniendo su sonrisa amable y encantadora.

Copié su gesto y comí en silencio y tranquilidad.

— ¿A qué hora saldrás? — Interrogó cuando lavábamos los trastes.

— A las nueve pasará Alice por mí. — Asintió secando el plato que le acababa de pasar.

— ¿Como a qué hora volverás?

— Uhm— pensé un segundo, aclarando el jabón— no lo sé. Pero te llamaré cualquier cosa.

— De acuerdo. No te voy a esperar despierta porque estoy muerta. Hoy fui a ayudarle a Lilían con su jardín, esa mujer ha sido una tonta para eso siempre— suspiró dramática— no logra entender que primero tiene que…

Me entretuve escuchando sus historias diarias, que siempre eran más excitantes que las mías, hasta que el reloj marcó las ocho y media. Entonces me excusé y subí a mi habitación en el segundo piso. Yo utilizaba la del pequeño balconcillo, y la adoraba.

Tenía tanto espacio para poner fotografías y dibujos sin que se estropearan.

Dejé mis bolsos sobre la silla mecedora junto al escritorio y procedí a estirar la cama. Guardé un par de libros y moví unas cuantas fotos de lugar, ordenándolas por fecha.

Cuando tan solo me quedaban diez minutos, fui al baño, tomé una ducha de menos de tres y agarré los primeros jeans negros que encontré, lo que complemente con una camiseta del mismo color y una camisa de franela a cuadros rojos. Me até los cordones de los bototos y tomé una chaqueta de cuero forrada con una especie de lana.

Rápidamente repasé mis ojos con el delineador, me apliqué un poco de labial y cuando asía por la correa mi bolso, sonó la bocina del coche de Alice.

Bajé rápidamente la escalera y besé la mejilla de Marie, que cerraba las cortinas.

— Nos vemos pronto— me despedí.

— Cuídate, niña. — Asentí antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme al coche aparcado bajo la lluvia.

— Hola tú. — Saludó y arrancó.

— Hola.

— Ya es casi seguro— sonrió.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi encuentro con Jasper. — Sus ojos se volvieron pícaros de un segundo a otro.

— Ah, oh, ya veo— no sabía qué más decir, por lo que callé. La verdad, es que las palabras de Marie estaban surtiendo efecto en mi cabeza.

— Lo he perseguido durante días. Arg, no puedo esperar— se mordió los labios.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Ah, pues eso todavía no lo sé. Hoy sabré qué tanto me podría llegar a gustar.

— Ya, ya. — Me cubrí las orejas. — Tengo una imaginación muy fértil, no me hagas esos comentarios si no quieres que termine vomitando.

— Cuando lo hagas lo que menos querrás hacer será vomitar— molestó.

— Déjalo, Alice.

— Vale, vale. Qué alérgica.

Le hice una mueca y volví la mirada a la ventanilla.

— ¿Aún si llueve de esta manera habrá fiesta?

— La casa de Jass es grande. Y qué tanto— rió perversa y le golpeé el hombro.

— Amarra tus hormonas por un minuto. Dios.

Se rió ruidosamente.

— Aún así habrá. — Respondió. — No es de los que se echan atrás una vez que dicen algo. Un hombre firme, de palabra. Justo lo que ando buscando. — Soltó pensativa.

— ¿Será que te atrapa?

— No lo sé. Muchas cosas dependen de esta noche, como te dije.

Guardamos silencio el resto de los cinco minutos que quedaban de camino.

He de reconocer, que al bajar del carro y saber que Edward estaría allí, hizo a mi corazón saltar bruscamente contra mis costillas y generar unas tontas mariposas en el estómago.

— Vamos, vamos. Lluvia asquerosa— se quejó Alice y la seguí a un paso sosegado. Después de todo me daba igual si me mojaba.

Desde fuera ya se podía adivinar el ambiente fiestero y gemí. ¿Por qué no me negué con más fuerzas? Ahora podría estar viendo unas películas o conversando con Marie. No lo sé, tantas cosas que podría hacer, en vez de meterme entre toda la gente ebria, a sentarme en un sofá mientras Alice acosaba al rubio de cuarto año.

La observé conversar animadamente con él y tocarle los brazos a propósito. Desde mi rincón podía contemplar a casi todo mundo. Ver cómo jugaban póker nudista, cómo bebían tontamente y bailaban peor todavía.

Acerqué mis piernas a mi pecho y dejé caer la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Preguntándome dónde estaría Edward.

Me incorporé a tiempo de ver a la pelinegra subiendo del brazo de Jasper las escaleras. Se volvió a medias y me hizo un gesto de aprobación.

— ¡Bella! ¡Te dije que vendría! — Emmett venía con una rubia bastante ebria, igual que él. Me tendió un vaso plástico antes que nada y luego sonrió tontamente.

— ¿Hola?

— Ah, ¡hola! — Me besó atentamente la mejilla. — Ella es Rocío. — La señaló con dificultades. Y la chica solo rió.

— Rosalie, de hecho— extendió la mano, arrastrando de paso las palabras.

— Eso mismo.

— Eh, Bella. Un placer— correspondí el saludo.

— ¿Y Alice?

— Está ocupada.

— Jasper— soltaron al unísono y se largaron a carcajadas. Simplemente dejé que mis ojos viajaran del uno al otro.

Cuando se encontraron las miradas, sus risas se fueron disipando poco a poco hasta observarse de un modo obsceno que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo mucho que deseaban follarse.

Y sip, me sentí una jodida adivina en el momento que el grandulón la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a devorarle la boca. Y ella a él, por su parte.

De un segundo a otro Emmett la sostenía en brazos y Rosalie meneaba las caderas sobre las de él.

Rodé los ojos y solté un pequeño suspiro, mientras olisqueaba el vaso.

— Yo no lo bebería si fuera tú— di un brinco al oírlo tan repentinamente junto a mí. Soltó una musical risa.

— Diablos, no te escuché llegar. — Liberé el aire, sujetándome de paso la garganta. Me dejé llevar un segundo y lo vi directo a los ojos, que permanecían atentos a mis expresiones, con un vago deje de frustración brillando dentro de ellos. Fruncí el ceño al pensar el por qué de ella, aunque una posible respuesta me ayudó a desviar la mirada. — ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Alguien te dejó plantado? — Sonreí a mis manos mientras movía el trasero para darle más espacio.

Rió, cuando sólo quería que desechara mi idea de que me hablaba únicamente por la falta de pareja. Esa era mi brillante teoría para aquella frustración en sus ojos prácticamente amarillos.

Ansiosa, apreté más mis rodillas.

— No. Sólo te vi aquí, algo atrapada por esos dos. — Automáticamente traté de encontrarlos entre la multitud que se agitaba al son de la música y luces estroboscopicas. — No te esfuerces en vano, han de estar arriba.

— Bueno, Emmett no se destaca por la sutileza ni paciencia. — Coincidí, aun no lo suficientemente preparada para mirarlo, menos a tan poca distancia. Vamos, podía sentir su cuerpo a escasa distancia y eso me ponía de los nervios. Además de soñadora, quizá, recordar aquellas calientes escenas de los libros de Laurann Dohner era una mala idea. Necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza eso.

— ¿Y Alice? — Interrogó, acercándose ligeramente. Como reacción automática me tensé y alejé unos centímetros. Carraspeó y también se apartó. Maldita sea, dije interiormente.

— Eh, está con Jasper. — Forcé mis músculos para que se relajaran.

— Ya veo. — Noté por el rabillo del ojo que se llevaba un vaso a la boca. Me detuve en su pecho, sin ser capaz de seguir subiendo. Aunque no es que me quejara. Tenía bastantes cosas que ver. Su atlético tórax, subiendo y bajando a una velocidad constante, tranquila y pausada, por ejemplo.

A él no le afectaba para nada mi presencia, medité. Y algo frustrada, sacudí la cabeza.

El ruido de algo rompiéndose me hizo volver la mirada.

El vaso de plástico era un triste recuerdo en la mano blanca de Edward. En su gran, masculina y poderosa mano. Me imaginé cómo se sentiría si tocara mi cuello o cara con ella. Seguro que no le costaba nada abarcar esas partes con sus largos dedos.

— Creo que usé mucha fuerza. — Rió cuando lo soltó y fugazmente miré su rostro cincelado en mármol.

— Nada más un poquito— acomodé mi cabello y noté cómo se tensaba y apartaba todo lo que el estrecho espacio le permitía. — ¿Te sucede algo? — Al observar sus ojos, contuve el aliento. Me veía fijamente, de una forma dura y que parecía traspasarme. Casi podría asegurar que los bordes del iris claro se volvían de color fuego.

— No. — Sonrió, aunque el gesto no borró lo penetrante de su mirada. Me estremecí sin darme cuenta, incapaz de romper el contacto visual.

Liberé el aire retenido cuando sus ojos se fueron al frente del salón repleto. Me contuve de jadear por aire. Ni siquiera sabía que no estaba respirando. Un segundo más y perdía la conciencia, qué tonta. Me regañé con vergüenza.

— Creo que iré un momento al jardín. — Se levantó con suavidad, sin verme otra vez.

— Entonces te acompañaré. No me apetece quedarme s…

— No. — Interrumpió de forma cortante y me quedé a mitad de camino. Congelada hasta lo más profundo ante su frialdad. No estaba preparada para ello, definitivamente no. — No es una buena idea. Deseo estar un minuto a solas— se medio volteó y mientras me daba una tensa sonrisa, desapareció entre la gente.

Me dejé caer en el incómodo sillón y con renovadas energías me abracé a las rodillas. Me encontraba tan avergonzada, que sentía que mi cara era una puta tetera. Maldición, siempre digna chica. Casi parecías una perrita faldera tras sus pantalones.

Me concentré en mi respiración y en mirar alrededor para notar si alguien más había visto su rechazo. Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta que no.

Ahora, al menos, ya sabía que no tenía que sugerirle mi compañía. Se notaba que no la deseaba.

— Bastardo. — Musité apoyando la mejilla contra mi mano. Enfadada con él por hacerme sentir así de insegura. Nada le costaba decirme que no, pero de otra forma.

Me quedé unos minutos ahí sentada, sin hacer nada más que ver a la gente bailar y divertirse. Yo solía hacerlo, también. Pero me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que la gente con la que lo vivía, no era la adecuada. Ellos eran sucios, viles y capaces de engañar a cualquiera con tal de conseguir sus propósitos, incluso si eso significaba traicionar a un amigo. Apreté los dientes, recordando algunas escenas de mí en aquellas fiestas, siendo una típica adolescente y creyendo que era feliz. Bailando hasta caer rendida y besuquearme con algunos tipejos que olvidaba a la mañana siguiente. Por una vez, me alegré y felicité a mí misma, al menos desde ese suceso en el que terminé por odiarme al darme cuenta que no había sido más que una marioneta y tapadera. Sin embargo, yo misma, ebria y a veces drogada, fui capaz de protegerme y no acostarme con cuanto hombre besaba. Eso era algo importante, ¿no? Me gustaba creer que sí porque era el único punto por el cual no me detestaba. Bueno, no es que mucha gente me quisiera. No después de lo que supuestamente hice y por lo cual terminé en la estación por un par de días; la vergüenza de la familia y que por tanto debía ser escondida y negada. Para mis padres era un castigo tenerme de hija.

Enfadada y dolida por recordar eso, me levanté y fui por un vaso de agua. Desde el suceso, no había vuelto a beber ni a fumar. Un logro para mí, por lo demás, pero que mis padres no veían. Para ellos sólo existía la borracha Bella que tuvieron que ir a ver ese día.

— ¿Segura quieres eso solamente? — Interrogó un muchacho asiático junto a mí en el marco de la puerta que daba a la mesa de póquer.

— Sip. — Me apoyé en el tabique.

— Estás bien loca eh— rió pasando por mi lado, empinándose su lata de cerveza.

Mantuve la mirada en su nuca, haciéndole hoyos hasta que volvió la mirada. Me contenté cuando dejó de reír para pasear los ojos, nervioso, por la estancia.

Al creer que era suficiente los dirigí a las escaleras. No era la primera vez que me llamaban loca.

Caminé lejos de allí, pretendiendo volver al sofá, pero ver a una pareja compartiendo fluidos me hizo cambiar de rumbo.

Ni una pizca de vergüenza eh. Anduve hasta que encontré un lugar más despejado junto al armario, me senté con la espalda pegada a la pared, en la relativa oscuridad, pues alguien había tenido la idea de apagar todo y dejar sólo las luces de colores.

Al terminar de acomodarme y de beber el agua, me pregunté cuánto le faltaba a Alice. La verdad es que ya estaba aburrida y había tenido dos momentos desagradables en la noche, los suficientes para quererme ir.

Resignada a los golpeteos de la música en mi espalda, saqué el celular y los audífonos, subiéndole al máximo a la vez que buscaba entre mis PDF el libro cinco de las Nuevas Especies.

No sé en qué momento me venció el sueño y caí rendida. Sólo tengo certeza de que caí en un espacio negro de mi mente.

-o-

Desperté al encogerme por el frío repentino que se agitó en mi garganta. A regañadientes abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una espesa oscuridad que únicamente se vio interrumpida por un par de relámpagos, seguidos de estruendosos truenos.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó más mi atención. Había alguien junto a mí, con su aliento contra mi piel. Y el aliento era fresco, y frío. Demasiado frío.

— Despertaste. — Susurró y al estar tan cerca, percibí su voz ligeramente ronca; a tan escasa distancia que todo en mí se estremeció. — Lo siento, no era mi intención. — Trató de apartarse y la idea me hizo actuar sin pensar.

De un segundo a otro, mis manos lo retenían por el cuello. Y me sorprendí al notar lo dura y helada que era su piel.

— No. — Dije y volteé el rostro hasta que quedamos en el mismo ángulo. La mitad de su cara se iluminó ante el rayo y mi corazón se aceleró. Era tan guapo que no creía que fuera real. Y menos que en mi estado de somnolencia lo hubiese detenido.

Sin embargo, me encontraba tan cerca y lo deseaba tanto. Sus labios estaban próximos y su mirada permanecía clavada en la mía, tan intensa y viva, que mis reservas se fueron y únicamente quedaron mis deseos más íntimos. ¿Por qué no? Me dije, agarrándolo con más determinación.

Lo peor que podría pasar, es que me obligara a liberarlo y se fuera como hace un rato. Pero al menos, ya lo estaba tocando. Y como si repentinamente lo recordara, comencé a mover en círculos mis dedos por su piel, que como dije, era dura, resistente, casi como si fuera a prueba de balas.

— Bella…— susurró entonces y sus ojos fueron casi de súplica. Comencé a derretirme por dentro— no es una buena idea…— soltó cuando me acerqué, alzando la cabeza de la almohada.

— Ssht. — Me atreví a responder. Ya sabía lo que quería, y lo tendría, aunque fuera algo fugaz.

Se tensó al sentir mi respiración golpeando su mejilla y noté mis latidos acelerarse al percatarme de cómo se debatía ligeramente contra mi agarre, y más todavía al caer en la cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

Finalmente, mi boca encontró sus labios y mi piel pareció sufrir una descarga eléctrica que se desplazó rápidamente por todos los nervios existentes en mi cuerpo. Demonios, no podía concebir un momento mejor que este. Y animada por mis propias reacciones ante el simple roce, me atreví a moverme contra sus fríos y quietos labios. Casi se sentía como si estuviera besando un trozo de hielo, aunque no al punto de quemarme y ser doloroso.

Sólo se sentía muy helado.

Arrastré mis manos hasta sus mejillas, igual de gélidas.

— Bella— volvió a susurrar, haciéndome cosquillas. — No…

Apreté los ojos ante su negativa y continué tratando de obtener su respuesta. Aunque vacilé al notar que se mantenía igual de impasible que al comienzo, como una estatua.

Entonces, cada una de las mariposas en mi estómago desapareció y la electricidad del momento se terminó súbitamente al comprender que estaba siendo rechazada. Lo besé castamente una última vez antes de dejar caer la cabeza y las manos, volteándome al instante.

No quería ver sus ojos. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Giré todo mi cuerpo hacia la ventana y procuré cerrar mis párpados y controlar las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar. No había lastimado mi orgullo ni mi ego, nada de eso. Sólo me había hecho darme cuenta lo soñadora que había sido, a pesar de lo realista que trataba de ser. A ver si ahora te convences de que no significas nada para él.

Mi mente sí que podía ser cruel, pero llevaba la razón después de todo.

— Lo siento. — Susurré de espaldas a su persona.

Toda su respuesta fue silencio, aplastante y humillante.

Quise desaparecer o ser capaz de teletransportarme a otro sitio, un lugar donde pudiera escapar de esta situación. Me acurruqué en las frazadas en posición fetal. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que me había dormido en el suelo y ahora me encontraba en una cama.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Interrogué antes de poderme contener y crucé los dedos para que me respondiera.

— En una habitación de invitados. — Contestó con voz dura. Y no pude evitar el encogerme ante el evidente enojo en su voz, aunque rápidamente otra emoción se filtró en mi mente.

Repentinamente, sin que él lo esperara, me di media vuelta y lo enfrenté con el ceño fruncido.

— Me equivoqué, lo acepto. Pero ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué más quieres que haga? — Bufé al ver su rostro de sorpresa. Su maravilloso y perfecto rostro de sorpresa.

Maldita sea, ¡te acaba de rechazar por el amor de Cristo!

— Joder. — Me senté de golpe y comencé a buscar mis zapatos.

Guardó silencio mientras me los ponía y cuando pretendía salir de la cama, habló. Y lo hizo tan cerca que casi tuve un paro cardiaco porque no había imaginado hasta qué punto era su sigilo.

— Bella— su frío hálito me hizo cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello— esto ni de asomo será una buena idea— oí el crujido del catre ante su peso cuando se apegó tanto, que fui capaz de percibir su pecho contra mi espalda. Me estremecí ante las sensaciones y la baja temperatura de su cuerpo. — Pero es el límite de mi control. Y…— mi corazón se agitó dolorosamente por los latidos salvajes. —…Te quiero tanto. — Mis ojos se abrieron por el asombro y el beso congelado que dejó en mi piel expuesta, que no tardó nada en ponerse de gallina. — Hueles tan bien— su voz se volvió profunda cuando sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura por detrás y comenzó a besarme la nuca y vertebras que quedaban a su paso.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No que me había rechazado? Me hallaba tan confusa y sus caricias no hacían más que aumentar ese estado.

Sin embargo, él no me dio tiempo a cuestionarlo, pues repentinamente me levantó y me dejó de frente. No atiné a nada más que a sujetarlo por los hombros y curvar mis piernas hacia atrás, quedando sobre mis rodillas.

Sus ojos eran intensos y en la oscuridad despedían un brillo inhumano. Tragué grueso al notarlo humedecerse los labios.

Yo le quería, a pesar de todas mis confusiones y enredos, lo quería y él me había dicho lo mismo. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Era tan simple pensar cuando no funcionas al cien por cien.

— Yo…— Comencé sin saber bien qué decir.

— Esperé mucho tiempo para esto. —Su voz era dura, a pesar de la intensidad de su mirada. — No te dolerá. — Y sonrió de un modo que me erizó los vellos y puso a trabajar mi corazón más que de costumbre.

— ¿N-No me dolerá qué? — Me ahogué con las palabras. ¿Él y yo íbamos a… a…?

No dijo palabra, pero se inclinó lo suficiente como para invadir todos mis poros con su aroma dulzón y tan especial, que de inmediato sólo me hizo pensar en lo mucho que mi cuerpo entero quería ser tocado por sus grandes manos blancas.

Sus dedos me tomaron gentilmente del mentón y lo llevó hacia su rostro, hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron y nerviosamente puse mis manos contra sus hombros. La electricidad volvió a aparecer, con la diferencia de que esta vez era mucho más intensa.

Acarició mis mejillas y rápidamente me dejó de importar la diferencia de temperatura. Mi piel fácilmente podría servir como una estufa, cada vez que sus yemas descubrían una nueva porción de ella, se encendía con fuego propio.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por los suaves toques, olvidándome de todo, menos de él y de lo que me hacía sentir.

Fue por eso que no previne el momento en que dejó que su boca hiciera contacto con la mía. Abrí los párpados de inmediato, para ver los suyos cerrados y percibir sus labios abriéndose paso fácilmente entre los míos. Él no se iba con rodeos, exigía y tomaba. Y me gustaba, porque eliminaba mis pensamientos de duda rápidamente.

Lo que empezó lento, rápidamente se tornó mucho más veloz y demandante. Soltó algo similar a un quejido y tiró de mi cadera hacia el colchón con una mano, mientras con la otra impedía que mi cara se apartara de la suya.

No quería hacerlo, en serio, pero necesitaba respirar, así que empujé su pecho y luché contra su firme agarre, no desesperadamente, claro.

Él comprendió y me liberó. De inmediato absorbí aire y sus labios volvieron a la carga, parecía demasiado ansioso por volverme a besar y joder, me agradó mucho.

Le correspondí con entrega, dejando que mis anhelos se concretaran al fin y acaricié todo lo que mis manos me permitieron, encontrando su cabello lo más delicioso para enterrar mis dedos. Era suave y dócil.

Lentamente me fue acostando en la cama y me estremecí cuando mi ropa se levantó ligeramente y su piel gélida hizo contacto con la mía. Casi había olvidado lo frío que era. Supongo que había pasado mucho tiempo en el jardín o parado junto a un iceberg, también podría ser.

— ¿Estás bien? — Interrogué al separarme nuevamente por aire.

Frunció el ceño confuso, mientras fuera otro rayo le iluminaba el rostro pálido.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Estás muy frío. — Comenté y sonrió.

— Lo sé. Y tú muy cálida. — Sus ojos de caramelo se encendieron, y mi corazón aleteó a la vez que me quedaba prendada de ellos. — Aquí— con su dedo acarició mis ardientes labios por sus besos— aquí— tocó mi cuello y luego el inicio de mi seno izquierdo— aquí— con su otra mano rozó mi vientre— también aquí— y me tomó por sorpresa al posar su mano sobre mi intimidad. La sangre corrió desesperada por mis venas y mi rostro se encendió en una fracción de segundo. — Sí, aquí sobre todo. — Me mordí el labio inferior, mitad avergonzada y mitad excitada. — ¿Tienes miedo, Bella? — Interrogó con voz aterciopelada, aunque peligrosa. Una voz en extremo cautivadora que podría controlar todos mis procesos mentales.

— N-no. — Patético, humillante.

— Estás temblando entre mis manos. — No era cierto… quise decirle, pero sí llevaba la razón. Parecía una hoja de papel.

— Es…

— No importa. Ya te he dicho que he esperado mucho por esto, y no pienso aplazarlo por más tiempo. Ni siquiera Alice podrá impedirlo esta vez. — Sonrió de aquella forma nuevamente y algo dentro de mí se agitó. No sabría decir qué ni por qué, pero repentinamente sentí el impulso de correr.

Pero esos deseos desaparecieron en cuanto volvió a besarme, abriendo mis labios con los suyos y tentándome con la punta de su lengua. Sabía lo que hacía y mi cuerpo respondía al cien por cien, encendiéndose, endureciéndose y agitándose al roce de sus dedos en mi piel expuesta.

— Me encanta tu calor— susurró al dejarme jadeando al hacerme contener demasiado la respiración por el beso. — Quiero más. — Su nariz acarició mi cuello con delicadeza y atención. Y pegué un brinco al sentir su lengua raspando suavemente un lugar bajo mi cuello. Sabía que sentía mis latidos, pues se posicionaba justo sobre la arteria que llevaba la sangre hasta mi cerebro. — Quiero más. — Repitió con timbre ronco, casi gutural.

— Edward— solté su nombre entre deseo y sorpresa, al sentir su mano colarse bajo mi camiseta, palpando mis costillas y piel. Contuve el aliento ante la suya helada y me fue imposible el no arquearme cuando finalmente encontró mi pecho y lo acunó con delicadeza en su palma.

Gemí suavemente, poniendo mi mejilla contra la suya para resistir las caricias que le brindaba a mi seno y cuello.

El que Edward tuviera tan baja la temperatura era un alivio, de lo contrario, moriría de combustión espontánea.

— Eres irresistible— restregó su cara contra mi cuello y bajó lentamente con besos húmedos, hasta encontrar mi escote, que besó con la misma devoción que apretaba mi pecho. Con la suficiente fuerza y roce; lo necesario para comenzar a humedecerme en niveles críticos.

Me arqueé cuando apretó la punta sensible de mi pecho, y me fue imposible contener el jadeo-gemido al percibir sus incisivos mordisqueando ligera y gentilmente mi garganta.

Lo aferré con fuerzas con mis brazos que parecían demasiado débiles en comparación a su estructura musculosa. Era un adolescente hermoso, un espécimen de esos que no existen. Y ese halo de peligro que parecía envolverlo justo ahora me tenía a sus pies.

— ¿En qué piensas? — De inmediato me pregunté si estaba loco. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso en este momento?

— En ti. — Respondí entrecortadamente, y su lengua fría dejó un rastro desde el inicio de mis pechos hasta la mandíbula, donde se dedicó a besar aquel espacio en el que sin duda pasaba la arteria que alimentaba mi cabeza. Debe gustarle mucho sentir mis latidos cuando me hace estas cosas, pensé.

Percibí su sonrisa.

— Te tengo. — El timbre de su voz había dejado de sonar como el de un humano. Era similar a un sonido de ultratumba que erizaba mis vellos, y algo comenzó a dar la señal de alerta en mi interior.

Sus dedos largos se deslizaron de mi seno derecho al izquierdo y aplanó su mano allí, sintiendo fácilmente mis latidos desenfrenados. Lo quería tanto que cada uno de ellos dolía.

Me sentía latir por todos lados, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos. Me encontraba hipnotizada y a millas de un pensamiento razonable, aunque eso no evitó que fugazmente me cuestionara si estaba bien sentirme así. Como si fuera una presa dispuesta a ser cazada y devorada, como si yo misma hubiera estado deseando serlo y ahora solo lo estuviera esperando.

Me aferré a sus brazos cuando repentinamente tomó una de mis piernas y bruscamente la enganchó a la altura de su cadera. Contuve el aliento al sentirle contra mi intimidad, presionando. Y si eso me había tomado por sorpresa, el que de un segundo a otro encontrara mi camiseta hecha jirones en el frente me dejó estupefacta. Rápidamente traté de identificar el momento preciso, pero todo había sucedido velozmente, demasiado rápido.

— Edward…— susurré al verle sobre mí, con una expresión hambrienta y el aliento entrecortado. Parecía más una bestia que una persona. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad negra abrumadora y no voy a negar me congeló hasta el pensamiento. Por mi espalda fluyeron una serie de escalofríos.

De este modo él asustaba.

— Puedo sentir cómo pasa tu sangre por aquí— tocó mi pecho y comentó en aquel tono aterrador, pero que no podía dejar de encontrar tan llamativo. Y a pesar de todas estas pruebas de que debería estar corriendo, no quería hacer más que quedarme a su lado y sentirle, sentir su toque gélido por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Siempre había sabido que tenía sentimientos por él, mas nunca tomé el verdadero peso a ellos, hasta este momento. Eran tan intensos que sentía que si él desaparecía, una parte de mí lo haría. No era simplemente un enamoramiento adolescente, mi corazón, mi todo parecía pertenecerle y eso ya era suficiente como para hacerme desistir de cualquier pensamiento que involucrara apartarme.

— Eres tan hermosa y pálida… tan cálida y humana. — La última palabra me hizo fruncir el ceño. — No debería hacerlo… no— sus ojos abandonaron mi rostro para ver mi torso desnudo. Procuré no ocultarme y permanecer con los brazos a los costados, aunque sentí ruborizarme. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró, haciendo una mueca de dolor. — Hueles tan bien y soy tan débil. — Sus brazos cedieron, a pesar que noté cómo trataba de resistirse. — Huye…— susurró cuando sus labios llegaron a tocar ese punto entre la mandíbula y el cuello. Gimió al olerme. — Hueles a cosas maravillosas… y el aroma de tu excitación lo siento en mi paladar. — Jadeé ante la crudeza de sus palabras y casi me sentí como una de esas chicas de los libros que me gustaban. — Tienes miedo— afirmó acariciándome con la nariz y tragué grueso. Confusa por sus palabras.

Repentinamente sus heladas manos se cerraron en el inicio de mis costillas con la fuerza justa para dejarme anclada a la cama. Solo atiné a soltar bruscamente el aire al sentirle poniendo de gallina mi piel. Sin embargo, rápidamente noté que trataba de mantenerme en mi sitio, por si intentara huir.

Eso reactivó mis temores y dudé de la veracidad de mis pensamientos. Me sentía al borde de algo, a punto de caer y sin saber qué hacer ni cómo defenderme, me sentía indefensa y débil en comparación a Edward.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Acaso tienes una idea de… de lo mucho que ansío hacerlo? — Besó mi oreja con devoción, impidiéndome la concentración que necesitaba. — Sería tan simple y ni te enterarías. Tan fácil y rápido que yo— gruñó entonces de un modo animal. — No puedo contenerme. No, eres tan hermosa y me gusta tanto tu olor que sé que tu sabor será el mejor— eso me hizo reaccionar. ¿Mi sabor? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Percibí cómo se relamía los labios y posaba su lengua contra mi garganta. Mis latidos se volvieron ensordecedores, al punto de taponarme la audición. Parecía estar preparando esa zona para algo y estaba tan envuelta en sus palabras, en su voz, en su olor que no era capaz de moverme.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo, con una de sus manos mientras la otra se anclaba por el otro costado de mi cuello y lo acercaba a su boca que se abrió como si fuera a morderme.

En esa fracción de segundo, pasaron una serie de pensamientos ante mí; incluso llegué a cuestionarme si Edward era tan humano como creía, aunque ese pensamiento se disolvió al sentir su húmeda caricia. Tan fría y ardiente a la vez. La mezcla de su inusitada brusquedad para conmigo y sus susurros cargados de un peligroso revés me confundían y aturdían, y al mismo tiempo me encantaban, pues este era un lado que no le conocía.

Repentinamente mis pensamientos se vieron truncados y mis dedos dejaron de acariciarle cuando presionó sus dientes contra mi piel que de un segundo a otro se me antojó demasiado frágil. En retrospectiva, nunca me había sentido tan frágil en la vida. Fue por esto, que sólo me quedé quieta, con los ojos atentos, tratando de adivinar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Por qué no intentas huir? — Susurró gravemente y hasta ese segundo no noté que tenía un nudo en la garganta. — Sé que me sientes, sé que notas el peligro— su voz se tornó terrorífica— huelo el miedo en ti, Isabella. Casi puedo saborearlo— me ciñó un poco más cerca y me estremecí por la diferencia de temperaturas— ¿Por qué no corres si lo sientes?

— Te quiero, y eso es todo lo que me importa. — Lo abracé, sintiendo sus músculos duros bajo mis yemas. El secreto de mi vida y lo suelto en un patético impulso.

Edward se alejó lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos. La expresión hambrienta y aterradora desapareció levemente, y a cambio me miró con horror, como si recién hubiera recordado quién era yo y lo que había hecho con mi ropa. De hecho, todo eso lo dijo su mirada con frases silenciosas.

Me pregunté qué andaba mal, aunque no tuvo la deferencia de responder la pregunta implícita y a cambio se deshizo sin problemas de mi agarre y como un borrón desapareció para aparecer al mili segundo después junto a la puerta.

Me incorporé sorprendida por su rapidez y por el cambio tan repentino.

— ¿Edward? — Interrogué perdida por completo.

— Lo siento. — Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir y marcharse como una exhalación.

Me quedé sumida en la oscuridad, tratando de comprender el por qué de su actuar. Sin embargo, pronto la humillación me hizo encoger y tratar de unir mi ropa destrozada.

Recordé de inmediato la mirada de horror y casi de repulsión que me dio en ese momento, luego de sus caricias y besos. Me había hecho sentir tan mal e indeseable, como si… como si fuera lo más desagradable de este mundo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? Primero me toca como si fuera importante y al segundo después me desecha como la peor basura, abandonándome semidesnuda y más que dispuesta a complacerlo. Me sentía tan avergonzada de si quiera haberlo pensado. Ya sabía que no despertaba en él ni la más mínima gota de pasión y me entregué a sus caricias, dejé que me tocara como ningún otro y le respondí del mismo modo, ¡hasta me había confesado! Pero cuando él creyó que ya había sido suficiente, simplemente se largó, desapareció sin decir más que un patético lo siento que obviamente no iba a reparar el daño.

Me abracé con fuerzas y con una mano quité el rastro de sus besos por mi piel, me sentía tan tonta. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Alice, él no era para mí y se había encargado de demostrármelo con hechos.

— ¡Eres tan patética maldición! — Golpeé la cama con ambos puños y sorbí mi nariz, negándome en redondo a llorar.

Me levanté de la cama, manteniendo los pedazos de camiseta unidos hasta llegar al armario. Ni siquiera me molesté en encender la luz para ver lo que tomaba, ni en protegerme más del frío que parecía propagarse asombrosamente rápido por la habitación, ahora, que no había un chico jugando con mis hormonas.

Me quité la ropa rota y me puse las prendas que encontré. Se trataba de una camisa de hombre que me quedaba enorme y una chaqueta de iguales proporciones. No dudé en colocármela y ocultar mi cuerpo, mi estúpido y horrendo cuerpo. Demonios, me sentía tan imbécil y fácil. Apreté los dientes con rabia.

Ojalá esto te sirva de lección, comenzó una vocecilla en mi cabeza cuando me animé a salir al pasillo oscuro, a ver si dejas de comportarte como una adolescente idiota y te ubicas en tu sitio. A él no le gustas, no le gustas. Tenía que grabármelo en la cabeza.

Caminé a tientas por el lugar, ya que, había elegido la habitación más apartada para enseñarme cuánto le agradaba.

Bastardo, pensé. Ahora ya sabía cómo me tenía que comportar, y a mí se me daban de puta madre las lecciones prácticas, esas jamás las olvidada y era difícil que volviese a tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.

Apreté los puños y rápidamente me hice espacio entre la gente que aún bailaba, esta vez no fui suave y solo las empujé contra las paredes para que me dieran cabida.

Estaba enojada, más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso la vergüenza, la pena de mi amor platónico desecho y la humillación habían pasado a segundo plano. Él no tenía el derecho de hacerme sentir así y no se lo iba a permitir.

— ¡Bella! ¡Hasta que te encuentro! — El entusiasmo de Alice fue disminuyendo al reparar en mi aspecto. — ¿Qué te pasó? — Me tomó de las manos y me llevó a un lugar más apartado. Sus ojos eran de preocupación. — Luces como si hubieras sido asaltada sexualmente— comentó y la miré con agrio humor.

— Se dice violación, Alice— me acomodé el corto y morado cabello tras las orejas. — Y nada, sólo me enredé con un chico cualquiera por ahí. Se me rompió la ropa y tomé estas.

Me contempló con duda un segundo y al mantenerle la vista, terminó por creerme. Sonrió pícara.

— ¿Así que te animaste?

— Y qué tanto, era un loco. — Procuré sonreír y ocultar muy dentro de mi mente los recuerdos, sólo los buscaría para alimentar mi amargura y rencor. Me importaba una mierda si Edward era un humano, un Dios, un bastardo o un hombre pez, todo él me valía madres. — Y estoy muerta, por lo que marcharé a mi hogar.

— ¿Te voy a dejar? Aún no acabo con Jasper, creo que nunca me saciaré de él, pero serían unos minutos nada más— se mordió los labios y contuve la mueca de disgusto. Suertuda, quise decir. Pero me retuve.

— No, caminaré, al cabo que queda a diez minutos de aquí. — Me despegué de la pared e hice un gesto de despedida. — Usa condón. — Reí y me hizo un gesto antes de que volteara y anduviera decidida a la puerta.

Abandoné la estancia repleta y enfilé hacia la casa de Marie, jurando que olvidaría todo esto.


End file.
